The opium poppy, Papaver somniferum, has been used for centuries for the relief of pain and to induce sleep (Casy, A. F.; Parfitt, R. T. Opioid analgesics: chemistry and receptors; Plenum Press: New York, 1986; xv, 518). Among the most important constituents in opium are the alkaloids morphine and codeine. Many of the agonists and antagonists derived from these alkaloids are essential for the practice of modern medicine. While many potent agonists are effective analgesics, they have undesirable side effects, such as tolerance, dependence, and respiratory depression. (Stein, C.; Schafer, M.; Machelska, H. Nat. Med. 2003, 9, 1003-1008).
Endogenous opioid peptides are known and are involved in the mediation or modulation of a variety of mammalian physiological processes, many of which are mimicked by opiates or other non-endogenous opioid ligands. Some of the processes that have been suggested include analgesia, tolerance and dependence, appetite, renal function, gastrointestinal motility, gastric secretion, respiratory depression, learning and memory, mental illness, epileptic seizures and other neurological disorders and cardiovascular responses.
Intensive research of the last two decades has given us a better understanding of opioid receptor structure, distribution, and pharmacology (Waldhoer, M.; Bartlett, S. E.; Whistler, J. L. Annu. Rev. Biochem. 2004, 73, 953-990). Three types of opioid receptors known as mu (μ), delta, (δ), and kappa (κ) and receptor subtypes have been identified, and the mRNA encoding these receptors has been isolated. There is substantial pharmacological evidence for subtypes of each (Reisine, T. Neurotransmitter Receptors V: Opiate Receptors. Neuropharmacology 1995, 34, 463-472). It has become clear that each receptor mediates unique pharmacological responses and is differentially distributed in the central nervous system (Goldstein, A.; Naidu, A., Mol. Pharmacol. 1989, 36, 265-272; and Mansour, A.; Fox, C. A.; Akil, H.; Watson, S. J., Trends Neurosci. 1995, 18, 22-29).
The endogenous ligands for the opioid receptors are neuropeptides (Casy, A. F.; Parfitt, R. T. Opioid analgesics: chemistry and receptors; Plenum Press: New York, 1986; xv, 518). To date, three families of endogenous opioid peptides have been identified. They are classified, β-endorphins, enkephalins, and dynorphins (Gutstein, H.; Akil, H. Opioid Analgesics. Goodman & Gilman's The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics; 10th ed.; McGraw-Hill: New York, 2001; pp 569-619; and Eguchi, M., Med. Res. Rev. 2004, 24, 182-212). Although most of these endogenous opioids have little selectivity for opioid receptors, it is generally accepted that β-endorphins, enkephalins, and dynorphins display greater affinity for μ, δ and κ receptors respectively.
There are several structural classes of nonpeptidic opioid receptor ligands (Eguchi, M., Med. Res. Rev. 2004, 24, 182-212; Kaczor, A.; Matosiuk, D., Curr. Med. Chem. 2002, 9, 1567-1589; and Kaczor, A.; Matosiuk, D., Curr. Med. Chem., 2002, 9, 1591-1603). The oldest class of compounds are those derived from morphine. Examples of other structural classes include fentanyl, cyclazocine, SNC 80, U50,488H, and 3FLB. The common structural motif in all of these ligands is the presence of a basic amino group.
Currently, there is a need for new opioid receptor ligands that have fewer side effects than known ligands. Such ligands would be useful for the treatment of diseases and conditions associated with the activity of opioid receptors. Such ligands would also be useful as pharmacological tools for the further study of opioid pharmacology.